In Sickness and in Health
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: Tris learns the meaning of "in sickness and in health" when she gets sick. Warnings: no war O, Fourtris, written for the prompt: Write a fic about your OTP. Probably complete crap. Reviews appreciated.


In Sickness And In Health

A/n: This fic is written for the Caesar's Pallace challenge, "Challenges by the Dozen", level one: write a fic about your OTP. Mine is Fourtris, so yeah. I hope you enjoy.

P.S.: the link to Caesar's Pallace is on my profile page, along with the link to my forum, "Medical Nerds Forever." Check 'em out; they're awesome!

* * *

I feel like I got hit by a bus. That's the first thing that hits me as I open my eyes one Monday morning. Most people generally feel like they were hit by a bus on Mondays, but this is different. I was up late last night coughing; I know I kept Tobias up.

I start to get up, only to have Tobias pull me back down. His hand moves from my arm to my forehead, and he sits up; brow furrowed in worry.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks, getting out of bed.

"Yeah. I'm—" I'm interrupted by a fit of coughing that leaves me doubled over, trying to get air. Tobias shakes his head firmly.

"You are **not** okay. Stay right here; don't move."

I want to tell him I couldn't move if I wanted to; my body is too weak, but I can't form the words. Tobias returns a moment later with the thermometer. I place it under my tonge, and we wait for the reading.

When it beeps, Tobias takes it from me, and reads the number aloud. "103 degrees. Lie back down; we're staying home today."

"We're?" I ask. My voice doesn't even sound like mine. It's rough and hoarse, and sounds brittle.

"Yes. We're. I'm taking care of you today."

"Tobias," I say, rolling my eyes, "I don't **need** someone to take care of me; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Mm-him," Tobias says, laying a cool cloth on my forehead, "I doon't believe that for a second, Tris. I'm gonna go call the infirmary and make an appointment."

"Tobias, it's just a bug. That's all. Tomorrow I'll be fine."

"Tris, you are running a 103 degree fever. Those things don't go away overnight. We're going to the doctor to get some antibiotics for you. I'm worried about you; that cough sounds really nasty."

"Gee. Thanks." I mutter, rolling onto my side. My eyes drift closed, and I'm carried off on a cloud of dreams.

I'm awakened what feels like a few minutes later, by a concerned looking Tobias. When he sees I'm awake, he hands me the thermometer again. My temperature is the exact same as it was a couple of hours ago.

"The doctor can see you in thirty minutes." Tobias says, kissing my forehead.

"Okay. Thanks." I say, before coughing again.

A few minutes later, we're walking out of the apartment, me leaning on Tobias, because I don't think I can walk all the way down to the infirmary. Tobias takes one look at me, then scoops me up into his arms, and sets off. I burry my face in his shoulder, and he kisses my hair.

The infirmary is bright. A nurse wearing blinding white scrubs hands Tobias a clipboard, which he hands to me, before we sit down in the infirmary chairs. Tobias takes the clipboard and fills out the paperwork before getting up to turn it in. When he returns, he's grinding his jaw the way he does when something's wrong.

"What's up?" I ask, taking his hand in mine.

"The doctor said an hour and thirty minutes, and the receptionist gave us the wrong time."

"Oh." I say, leaning my head against his shoulder; I'm so weak I can't even hold my head up, way to go Tris!

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I register is Tobias shaking my shoulder. "Come on, Tris. The doctor's ready for you." I nod weakly, and struggle to my feet.

Tobias winds up supporting my weight as we walk through the door to the examining room. A doctor comes in a few minutes later, and gestures for me to step onto the scale. After a few minutes, the doctor wheels her stool over to the computer, and starts typing. Eventually she looks up to meet our gazes.

"Beatrice has bronchitis. We are going to start her on an antibiotic, cough syrup, and an inhaler. The antibiotic will most likely cause her to have stomach issues, so just be aware of that."

Tobias moves so that he's standing next to me. He runs his fingers gently through my hair, as the doctor drones on and on. I probably space out, because the next thing I'm aware of, Tobias is scooping me up like I weigh 20 pounds, rather than 120, and carrying me out the door, while holding a bag.

When we get back to the apartment, Tobias hels me to the recliner, claiming it'll be easier for me to sleep sitting up than lying down. He then hands me a cup of water and a pill. I can tell he's reading the instructions on the inhaler and cough syrup very carefully, which really isn't like him. He gives the inhaler to me, instructing me to take one puff, then wait a minute before taking another.

A few minutes later, after taking all the meds, Tobias kisses my cheek. "Try to get some sleep." he says, running his fingers through my hair.

He's still sitting on the floor by the recliner when I wake up again, only this time, he's reading a book called The Hunger Games. When he sees that I'm awake, he sets the book down.

"Good evening, Beautiful."

"I slept the afternoon away?" I ask, my eyes sliding to his. He nodds, getting to his feet. "Can I fix you anything for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry." I admit, closing my eyes against the bright living room light. How did I sleep through that?

"You need to eat something." Tobias says firmly. "I'll go make some soup." And with that, he's gone.

Unfortunately, the doctor, I think her name was Doctor Lane, was right. No sooner did I finish the soup Tobias made, then it makes a reappearance. I wind up staggering to the bathroom, holding my stoach, trying to hold back the nausea. Before I know it, I'm on my knees in front of the toilet, thring up my guts.

"Tris? Ohmygods, Tris." Tobias says, running to my side. He pulls back my hair, waiting as ow empty my stomach. When I'm done, he hands me a cup of water so I can rinse my mouth out. He then picks me and a spare trash can up, and hheads into the bedroom. He carefully lays me down, and climbs into bed beside me, rubbing circles on my stomach to try to ease the nausea.

I don't sleep much, and I know Tobias slept worse than I do. I have to be sick three more times in the night, which wakes Tobias up. He just sits there with me, holding back my hair, and rubbing my back. Several times I wake up coughing, and Tobias is already coming back to the bed with a glass of water or some cough syrup. Twice, I wake up from a nightmare, and Tobias is already up, holding me protectively, his lips against my ear, murmuring reassurances. I don't know how in the world he's so patient.

The days turn into a week before Doctor what's-her-face finally clears me to go bck to work, in moderation. I've never been happier to get up at five A.M., or to get a mostly peaceful night's sleep. But I've also never been more greatful for Tobias. He's been there for me through everything; seen me at my worst, and at my best. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank him, but I do know I'll try. And no matter what, I know we'll always be there for each other.

* * *

A/n: ...and that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this, and that it wasn't too bad. I had bronchitis the week before last, and though I wasn't running a fever, it still was not a pleasant experience. So I decided to make Tris have it for this fic, because let's face it, sick fics are adorable! Maybe it's just me that thinks that, but oh welb! And there's not enough of them out there that don't end up with Tris getting pregnant, because you know, if you ever get sick, you're pregnant! N. Anyways, I'll write you guys later.

Lauren.


End file.
